elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Magic
Remember this magic is very Rare! Note: Do not powergame/godrp with this magic While it's inherently unexplainable, Blood Magic works in various ways to draw out primal energy from Blood itself and convert it into an enhanced version of mana. Despite Blood Magic giving a cataclysmic boost to magic casting; many use it only as a last resort, as it's quite a darker art. While Blood Magic is certainly extant, it is also very rare and many Mages will never tap into such an art without the aid of Dark Magic. Blood Magic is neither good or evil, dark or light, only the view upon it has a particularly nasty stigma. Origins Originally known as R'inthyiza, Blood Magic grew in the shadows of Elysium's governments for a very long time. It was not used by the Dragons, more so it was founded by the lesser descendants of the Dragons known as Mages. These original mages sought more power and were the prime researchers of Elysium, some saw the brilliance of the first mages beats even the modern top scholars of today. Likewise these scholars discovered Magificium, and ushered into practise an artificial and quite neutral force of magic, known as Blood Magic. Etymology The art of manipulating the blood of one's self or others is known to the practitioners of magic as "Blood Magic". Originally hailing many names such as it's most primal one; R'inthyiza, which roughly translates to "Magic of the Blood", blood magic has as it's names have; evolved over time into a dark art that many know today. Blood Magic is undoubtedly a mage's greatest amplifier. While of course increasing one's mana pool and channeling otherworldly or celestial powers may provide great magical boost, none really compare to the art of drawing pure energy from blood. Present Day Presently; Blood magic is hated across Elysium. Much rightly so, it is unstable and very dangerous. Many governments try and intentionally omit it from the public and they are very right to. As such acquiring blood magic is very difficult with all the intervening obstacles set in motion by the public and governments across Elysium. Magificium Otherwise known as primal essence; Magificium is the energy that runs through blood. While otherwise non contributing to any bodily system, scholars have found Magificium to be a previously mundane and useless element until Blood Magic was ushered into practises. Magificium is comparable to mana, only it is used completely differently. Mages often evoke magificium from their own blood, though it is possible to draw out Magificium from other people's blood sources. An upwards of three bloodstreams can be channeled at once. When Magificum is evoked, one must make an incision on their arm, legs, or any bodily part to draw out the energy. It should also be noted that any form of magic can be affected by this practise for whatever reason; either light or dark. Specifics of Blood Magic It should be noted that Blood Magic is inherently an artificial and untrue form of magic. It's abilities seek to empower aspects of mana and magic that already exist. For the most part it is a purely supportive magic. Using Blood Magic alone often empowers nothing for the user itself, as Blood Magic generally only affects magic. Though with use of the movement incantation, some people have begun to clot blood and immobilize people temporarily, though these sub forms are extremely elusive. Likewise Blood Magic isn't entirely limited to the sub forms below. Be creative and yet reasonable, and use these as a base to your studies. Magificium Evocation To evoke Magificium into a mana pool, a phrase must be spoken aloud and the Mage's mana will absorb the Magificium and empower to a great, and powerful length. While evoking Magificium into mana won't increase the mage's mana pool, it will provide a great buff in terms of magic. She drew her arm outwards, and followed by a sleek blade; made a clearcut incision on it, repeating some ancient tongue a mystical phrase roughly five times, the blood begun to emit a crimson hue as it enveloped her body and absorbed into her mana pools, moments later she spoke another world, and just like that, the entire village was ablaze. For example when Magificium empowers a mage's mana they will simply become greatly amplified in terms of output. A fire magician will be able to cast a deadly firestorm in seconds, and at their best be able to cast a wildfire onto an entire forest system and burn it completely within minutes. Magificium is primarily a mage's greatest asset though it does come with drawbacks. Magificium Evocation can only be used twice a day, otherwise the mage will have overworked their physical endurance and exhausted their soul, leading to a halt in mana production. It is inherently unclear why this happens, though some hypothesize that it is because otherworldly forces see this power as too dangerous and instate a temporary halt on magical systems for the user, though this hypothesis is often laughed at. This buff lasts for an upwards of ten minutes (ten magificium units) and if they are channeling other sources, for example two or three would be twenty or thirty minutes. In times of great need, a Mage will sacrifice more of their blood to their magics, increasing their buff up to twenty minutes and using all their Magificium units. This is very dangerous as when a Mage does this, they will fall into comatose for an entire day, and they cannot evoke any more Magificium or participate in Circles (as below) for an entire week while their Magificium replenishes. Magificium Circles These are otherwise known as Blood Rituals. A group of mages will come together, typically three to ten and they will draw a runic circle on the ground. From this they will make incisions wherever they please and allow their blood to flow into the circle and interact with other sources. From then on a phrase will be collectively chanted by the group. They all gathered in union. Almost cultlike, drawing out their arms and offering their blood out to seemingly nothing, after a series of eldritch chants their blood began to pool and fill the cracks of the sigil underneath them, the red crimson energy evoking from the blood pooling through the mana streams of each and every member as the immense power was seemingly shared. While this may seem useless, the Magificium will interact with other Magificium and simply increase in potency, for a rough measure, note that all people have approximately twenty units of Magificium and use roughly ten for each evocation. To calculate the potency of each circle, multiply the number of participants times ten, times it by five and then divide by three. For a basic mathematical function, where M is the Magificium Potency and p is the number of participants, M(p)=5(10p)/3. This will equate to the potency of the circle for each present member, and thus the time that the buff will be present for the members of the group. The time the buff will be active for always equals the magificium potency of the group calculated with the above function. Note that if there is a sacrifice made at this ritual of any kind, then you do not have to divide by three and the function becomes M(p)=5(10p). Once you have your final result you can begin to cast magic. There are two ways to distribute power amongst the group. Shared When this mode is activated. All members of the group will take a devastating buff to their magic. Normally ten units of Magificum attributes to ten minutes of buffed magic. Whereas in this case people in the group gain a nearly doubled amount of amplified casting time. In this case the Mage oddly will cast more stronger than if it was just their Magificium fueling their mana. Additionally mana production is overclocked and it will be much harder to exhaust a soul in this state, near impossible rather. The circle also does not need to be maintained actively and it can be safely broken. Every unit of Magificium equals a minute for the buff to last. When this buff is exhausted magic cannot be used by any circle member for the remainder of the day. In short, the amount of magificium potency is equal to the amount of minutes for empowered magic and each member of the group each takes the same buff, where no one is greater or less. Leader In this case, a Mage will take on the leadership role of the circle, and will feel the entire group's Magificium rushing through their veins, blood, mana, soul and aura. This is arguably the most dangerous use of Blood Magic. In these cases a Mage will find their magic increased to almost godlike levels. But once their buff ends they will fall into a comatose for an entire two weeks. Making the character unplayable. Specifically the buff here will ALWAYS last for an MAXIUM OF AN entire hour regardless of Magificium potency, and spells in general become nearly unlimited. You do however need to calculate the Magificium quantity of the group (in total) and divide it by three. That final number is the magificium count in one's mana. Due to the simple overload of mana, one may be able to activate a variety of passive enhancements, such as flight for example, or enhanced speed, and they will still be able to cast their magic. However, the channeling is constant. The buff only lasts as long as the group does. The rune on the ritual floor must be inscribed onto the Leader, otherwise there is no binding, and volatile Magificium will become rampant and fuel unstable magics. If the binding is successful, the group must constantly channel the magics. The only one free to leave the circle is the Leader him or herself. The final and most obstructing drawback is the risk involved. If any circle member is killed, or hurt, the other members will feel the same albeit much more multiplied on the leader. In these cases, if one member is killed, all other members die too. If the Leader is killed, the connection is broken and the group will suffer complete mana loss for an upwards of one month whilst narrowly avoiding death. This form of circling is often used to destroy grand cities altogether, so it must be carefully monitored. Circle members, except for the leader don't actually need to know Blood Magic to participate. Magificium Sacrifice A power that goes against nature itself is known as the Sacrificial Rites of Blood Magic. Sacrificing or killing others will provide the mage with great power. (OOC consent must always be given for character death). Sacrifices are often used to empower Magificium Circles, though some Mages sacrifice the lives of others to fuel their own selfish magics. He mercilessly slit her throat, evoking the magificium was not difficult as it seemingly yearned for his eldritch magics to steal it away to his own mana stream. With the ancient words and runes on his hands he expertly absorbed the magificium, and just as it was then, lifted off the ground and begun to empower his own magic to such great lengths. In cases of Sacrifice, an upwards of three people can only be sacrificed. The Mage will draw a blood rune on the ground and the bodies whom are going to be killed there. Once the bodies have been killed and Sacrificed, their blood will seep into the circle, in the case of one sacrifice their max Magificium levels will be doubled, (twenty times two) to forty. Allowing an entire forty minute based use of Magificium Evocation. The strange thing about Magificium Sacrifice that differentiates it from Evocation is that once the body is killed, the Soul will be bound to the blood runes, and will merge into the Magificium increasing it's potency and doubling it. This makes sacrificing bodies very useful for a blood mage. The maximum amount of time someone can maintain their buffs with the maximum amount of sacrifices (three), is one hundred and twenty minutes. In which they will constantly channel the Magificium to their mana and empower their own magics. Attempting to increase this threshold will lead to an immediate comatose of five hours, unable to perform any form of magic for an upwards of an entire day. This is because too much Magificium will overload the Mage's mana pools alone, whereas Circling with other mages takes out this risk entirely. To calculate how long your buff will be, times the number of sacrifices by forty, the output will display how long your buff will last. Though be warned that after a channeling is complete and the buff ends, the Mage will be unable to feel their mana and cast magic for the rest of the remaining day until they get sleep. Limitations * Blood Magic is entirely canceled out by any form of antimagic, circles will be disrupted, sacrificies will fail, evocations will wisp away. When antimagic is used, the active Blood Mage will also feel a threshold of pain for ten minutes until the antimagic is dispelled. * Whenever Blood Magic is activated, members of a circle or an evocationist will have their irises temporarily shift to a slightly glowing red crimson hue. This makes magic use very noticeable. * Any use of Blood Magic has a universal cooldown of three hours (see specific cooldowns in specifics for more information). * The blood phrase "State in gente tenebrarum, in quo et statis" is capable of halting any sort of Blood Ritual, Sacrifice or Evocation. This phrase is regarded as a prayer amongst clerics and priests and is very safely guarded. ** This phrase must've been told to your character specifically otherwise it is metagaming. You must state how your character accessed it in OOC chat when using it. Additionally only Mages may make use of this phrase. Trivia * A blood mage can channel magificium to other people to buff their magic, making it a support form of magic as well. Also very versatile and deadly too. * Blood Mages are hated across Elysium and experience extreme scrutiny from governments, townsfolk and those alike. * When Blood Magic is cast, the blood which is having it's Magificium extracted will emit a soft pulse of red wispy energy, though not too light. This is theorized to be the Magificium itself. * While Blood Mages are unable manipulate blood and move it around as a water mage might, they are actually able to perform a pseudo form of blood movement. As when a blood phrase or incantation is enacted, blood will naturally "flow" towards the guided destination for the ritual. * The general phrase to move blood, without or for a ritual is; "Movere ad manum tuam, et veneris ad Magificium" In which the Blood Mage can somewhat freely move blood, only for a few meters or so, do not abuse this. * Phrases and blood incantations are as free as water. Use whatever you'd like, though we recommend latin as it has an ancient esque to it. Incantations by minimum must be 15 words or more. * An example of a full phrase is "Ex sanguinem meum, quaero, movere ad manum tuam, et veneris ad Magificium, et evaginabo in manahinc ego non praecepi". ** The above phrase translates roughly to: "Out of my blood, I ask you, move to the source of thy hand, and shalt come to the magnificent, I do command, unsheathe the mana within." Category:Magic Category:Magic Anomalies Category:Roleplay Category:Player-written lore Category:Darkness Category:Elysium Category:Telemancy Category:Lore Category:Dark Magic Category:Written by Ryan